The waste of virginity
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: "Podría haber sido amoroso, placentero, o catastrófico. Pero sólo fue sexual, puro, y rabioso." (Nada explícito; sólo crudeza emocional).


**THE WASTE OF VIRGINITY**

 _ **I wanna be a virgin pure**_

 _ **A twenty-first century whore**_

 _ **I want back my virginity**_

 _ **So I can feel infinity…**_

 **X**

Una vez, leyó que el acto sexual puede clasificarse en tres instancias: Amor, Placer, o Catástrofe.

Amor.

En ese momento rodó los ojos ante esa palabra _._ Meras reacciones químicas, insano apego psicológico, feromonas: eso era el amor. Y _hacer el amor_ no era más que un nombre delicado para el coito, nombre que utilizaban las adolescentes inseguras para deshacerse del prejuicio que acarrea perder la virginidad. Enmascarado tras un nombre tierno, ninguna acción puede ser impura, sucia, o dolorosa… pobres ingenuos. Esperar a la así llamada "persona especial" le resultaba estúpido; todos los penes eran lo mismo.

Placer.

La opción más sensata. No juzgaba a las personas que tenían sexo sólo para pasar el rato, disfrutar, y no aburrirse… de hecho, admiraba a esas mujeres que su madre llamaba "putas". "Puta" era sólo un maldito prejuicio sociológico que sufría aquella mujer dueña de su cuerpo y de su placer. Las aventuras de una noche la atraían; todos los orgasmos eran lo mismo.

Catástrofe.

Aunque no lo admitió, la presencia de esa palabra en un contexto tan intimo la aterrorizó. Tantas cosas que podrían salir mal, sangrar, doler. Tantas lágrimas que podrían derramarse, tanta vergüenza que se podría sufrir… en sí, las catástrofes eran la piedra angular de las pérdidas de virginidad, lo sabía. No creía que se sintieran corrientes eléctricas crispando los cuerpos graciosamente, ni que gemidos similares a cantos de cisnes crearían una melodía celestial. Al menos no la primera vez; el dolor, si es que se sufría, siempre sería el mismo.

Cuando se metió en la camioneta de ese chico ebrio y con olor a hierba, pensó que su experiencia podría ser clasificada como placentera.

Se equivocó.

Era la ceremonia de fin de año, la despedida de los graduados, el último día escolar… básicamente, el inicio de un muy apreciado suspiro de paz; lejos de profesores ineptos y alumnos mediocres.

Lo vio apoyado contra la puerta de su camioneta hippie, tenía el cabello largo y negro. Él silbó, y ella se rindió.

La autoritaria voz de su madre rebotaba en su cerebro, pero la ignoró. Su propósito de año nuevo estaba a punto de ser cumplido: la ausencia o presencia del himen no es proporcional al respeto de la mujer… y es posible sentir placer sexual sin que las emociones mundanas sean un obstáculo.

Él era amigable y divertido. Habló sobre ser un desertor de la escuela secundaria, su pasión por la historia, y la similitud de sus ojos con una hoja de marihuana "Tan parecidos que podría fumarlos" dijo, y Amy pensó que fue extrañamente excitante.

El suelo del vehículo era aterciopelado, una alfombra azul pálido lo cubría. De repente estaba experimentando su primer beso francés, la barba mal recortada del tipo le hacía cosquillas; le gustó.

Amy cerró sus dientes en el labio inferior del hombre, la extraña necesidad de morderlo se volvió casi compulsiva.

—Hay algo oculto en cada sensación… —canturreó él, mientras dejaba un sendero de besos húmedos a lo largo de su garganta.

Amy se apartó. Dejó sus anteojos en el suelo, junto a sus zapatos y su falda. Intentó imaginarse el cuadro que serían ellos dos, allí, en el suelo de una camioneta, semidesnudos y a luz tenue. Jazz suave embelleciendo el ambiente y olor a pintura y droga embriagándolos. Quizás ese era el aroma del placer mezclado con una catástrofe inminente.

Sin embargo, sólo tenía que comprobar un punto. Sólo tenía que cerrarle la boca a su madre. Sólo _deseaba_ cometer un gran error, en el suelo, con un desconocido sin nombre.

—¿Tienes condones? —preguntó contra su oído, encima de él.

Dejó entre sus manos un cuadrado de aluminio, con la duda resplandeciendo en su rostro. Amy casi pensó que era adorable.

Sin más, bajó sus pantalones sin decoro ni sensualidad. Existía algo dentro de ella, similar a un doloroso cable tensándose justo en su pecho, luchando por romperse. En ocasiones, esa sensación maldita se podía eliminar con una ducha hirviente, que dejaba su piel ampollada y caliente; otras veces, mordía sus uñas hasta que sus dedos sangraban y quedaban en carne viva. El dolor ayudaba; el dolor era necesario, tan necesario como el cigarrillo que se consumía en la boca del que sería su primer amante.

Había una pregunta en los labios del hombre, quizás si estaba segura, o si quería hablar, si realmente estaba lista. Pero ella movió sus caderas, apuñalándose con su excitación; y él quedó mudo, con los ojos dando vueltas en su cráneo y los labios entreabiertos.

El dolor era sinónimo de catástrofe en el sexo, lo comprendió. Una desgarradura ardiente, secreta, se destrozó dentro de ella, al tiempo que sentía que su cuerpo se abría desde el centro hacia afuera. Sintió una mano cálida acariciando su rostro, y la odió.

El cable seguía tenso, en esa región dónde Amy sospechaba que debería encontrarse el alma. Y aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, buscando llegar a la cúspide del dolor; buscando una autoflagelación sexual que pudiera saciar su inquietud interna, eliminarla, extirparla de su cuerpo como lo haría una ducha caliente, o unas uñas mordidas.

Una voz suave y adormilada decía algo, intentó aferrarse a las palabras; pero ella era una náufraga en una orgía sensorial. Ardiente, frío, tembloroso, húmedo. ¿Cómo una persona podía sentir tantas cosas sin romperse?... Pero el cable se rompió.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sorprendida mirada del chico sin nombre, el cigarrillo se había caído en algún momento, dejando una marca en la alfombra. Bajó de él, arrastrando sus piernas acalambradas. Escuchó su respiración cada vez más pesada mientras se vestía, dejando sus medias pulcramente dobladas en el suelo.

No miró hacia atrás al salir, con el paso vacilante y la decepción teñida en sus facciones.

 **X**

Dicen que algunas afortunadas mujeres experimentan un resplandor especial después de hacer el amor. Sus cabellos brillan rabiosos, al igual que su piel. Cada poro de su cuerpo emana dulzura, belleza, y amor. Como si tuvieran su propio rayo de luz personal, iluminándolas.

Amy sentía que tenía su propia tormenta personal, quemando su cabeza con relámpagos. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, su paso era lento e incomodo. Su piel se veía cenicienta y sus poros emanaban tristeza.

Al llegar a su casa, su madre le dijo que olía a perfume; le ordenó tomar un baño, ya que sólo las prostitutas usaban tales cosas.

Ella no olía a perfume. Olía a culpabilidad, arrepentimiento. Olía a sangre, sexo, y dolor.

Olía a las dudas de un chico sin nombre que se preguntaría dónde estaba la chica con los ojos de hierba y las caderas mecánicas.

Olía a jazz suave y catástrofes.

Mientras el agua hirviente escaldaba su cuerpo hasta los huesos, Amy reconoció su error.

Quizás el sexo podría siempre desencadenar en una catástrofe; quizás lo único que estaría libre de sufrimiento sería "hacer el amor".

Quizás tendría que haber esperado, estúpidamente, a esa "persona especial".

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Sólo quería darle algo más interesante y rebelde al pasado de Amy, hacer que viva una experiencia completamente opuesta a lo que vivió nuestra inocente Amy. De paso, hacer que la Amy robótica acepte que, internamente, siempre deseó ser amada.**

 **En fin, ¿Críticas?**


End file.
